Summer For Our Love
by whenbluemetgray
Summary: DISCONTINUED Katniss and Peeta have been dating for a little over a year, now. But with the stress of college, distance, and family problems, their once great relationship is going through some strain. Lucky for Peeta and Katniss, summer break is coming up fast. They are both well-deserving of a vacation, but will new and old problems get in the way of their summer love? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Katniss and Peeta have been dating for a little over a year, now. But with the stress of college, distance, and family problems, their once great relationship is going through some strain. Lucky for Peeta, summer break is coming up fast. He has a chance to redeem his and Katniss' relationship one and for all. Peeta and Katniss are both well-deserving of this vacation, but will irritating family members get in the way? Modern AU. **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Katniss**

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang and I dashed from the kitchen to the front door, knowing very well who would be waiting for me on the other side. I swung the door open and jumped onto the porch and into his embrace, even though I had no shoes on and was still in my pajamas. "Peeta!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me. My fingers immediately found the curls at the base of my boyfriend's neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he squeezed me tighter. I could care less what the neighbors were seeing. I haven't seen Peeta in almost a month.

Long-distance relationships are hard. You may have to go weeks without seeing each other due to conflicting schedules and what not. A lot of times, you even become skeptical of the relationship. You question your partner's faith and trust and pray to whoever will listen that things will work out. They always do.

And that moment when you finally find yourself back in your lovers arms, once again in their loving embrace, all of your doubts are washed away and it's as if you didn't have a care in the world.

That's what I was feeling right now.

Peeta set me back down onto my porch and I led him inside. He toes his shoes off at the front door. My mother was pretty uptight about keeping everything neat and tidy, meaning even my boyfriend of over a year still had to walk around in his socks whenever in her house.

I got out of school a week before Peeta was let out for summer break, so I had to (unfortunately) endure a full week back at my mother's house. My baby sister Primrose was here as well, considering she was only a sophomore in high school and was still forced to live at home until graduation.

Peeta was my saving grace from this hell hole. Without being able to Skype or call him whenever, I wouldn't have survived the past week. I probably wouldn't have survived the rest of the year, either.

We emerged in the kitchen, Peeta's arm draped over my shoulder and I sat back down on the stool around the island, pulling one out for Peeta as well.

"You all packed?" He asked me as he slid his arm down around my waist, waiting for me to finish my breakfast. I nodded and swallowed a bite of my bagel. "Almost. I just have finish getting my clothes together."

Tomorrow, Peeta and I were embarking on our well-deserved vacation. We're heading to his parents beach house for a few weeks, or so. When he first told me, I was thrilled. Until he mentioned that for the first week, our trip would be interfering with his parent's and brother's trip. We would, unfortunately, have to most likely sleep on the couch for seven days, but once their stay came to an end, Peeta and I would have the whole house to ourselves for however many days we want.

"Well, why don't we go finish that?" Peeta said while nuzzling my neck. I giggled and turned my head to meet his. Our lips met in a short peck that still sent shivers through my body.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him through the house and up the stairs. I brought him to my room and he plopped down on my bed, attempting to drag me down with him. "Oh no you don't, mister!" I exclaimed, "If you ever want me to finish packing, there will be no distractions!" I laughed at his attempts to pout, giving me his puppy dog face. I shook my head and started searching for my clothing.

I hurriedly made my way through my closet, efficiently picking out tops, shorts, and shoes. I tossed them all into a duffel bag not so neatly, but then again, it's not like I care if my shirts aren't folded perfectly.

I bent over the bag to rearrange some of my flip-flops in order to fit everything when Peeta slapped my butt. I whipped around, my mouth open in surprise and my face a dark shade of red. "Peeta!" I tried to keep my voice firm, but I could already feel the smile growing on my face.

"What?" Peeta smirked at me. "Just enjoying the view."

I chuckled and lunged for him playfully, aiming to hit his arm. He ducked out of the way, though, and I ended up falling onto my bed where he spun around and pinned my arms down. All of the laughter bubbling up died once my eyes met Peeta's. He didn't miss a beat, his head dipping down so his lips would meet mine in a kiss. It started off sweet and slow, yet heating up as time progressed.

I threaded my fingers through Peeta's blonde hair as one of his hands cupped my cheek, the other grasping my hip tightly. I hitched my leg up slightly, loving the feel of this moment, savoring every second of it. I had no coherent thoughts running through my mind other than one: I love this boy.

I opened my mouth to grant his tongue access to mine. We battled for a while, fighting for dominance. I pulled on his lip with my teeth, his brilliantly blue eyes popping open. Peeta let out a low growl that sparked something inside of me. I had already delved back into the passionate kiss when we heard footsteps advancing towards my bedroom. "Katniss?"

_Shit._ "It's Prim," I whispered to Peeta. He quickly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. I tossed him a pillow that was sitting next to me to cover up his crotch. I didn't even have to look to know that he was aroused.

Not ten seconds later Prim bursts into the room. I know my hair is a mess, and by the looks of Peeta's current state, I also know that my face I as red as a tomato. I attempted to straighten out my clothes, at least.

"Oh, hey Peeta! What are you doing here?" Prim started off. My mind went blank and I started panicking on the inside but, luckily, Peeta jumped in to save me.

"Just helping Katniss finish packing! See?" He picked up a bra that was laying near my bag and held it up. Then, he noticed what he was holding and dropped it back to the ground, his face flushing as he awkwardly laughed it off.

Prim nodded, eyeing us both like we sprouted extra heads. "Alright... Well, I just wanted to give you this Katniss. Have fun on your trip tomorrow!" Prim handed me a small box with a little, red bow on it. I took the top off and peered in the box. Inside was a bracelet with a small pendant of a bird on it. I gasped silently and took it out of the box, holding it in my hand gingerly. "Prim... You really didn't have to..."

My sister simply shrugged. "I saw it in a store at the mall the other day and it reminded me of you. I figured I'd give it to you now since I won't be seeing you fot a while. It's not a big deal."

I stepped forward to hug her. "Thank you so much, Primrose. I love it." Prim nodded as I moved back.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll leave you two for now. Bye, Katniss, Peeta." She waved at us as she exited the room, most likely going to find her jacket so she could go out with her friends.

"Prim's really sweet. She's lucky to have you as a sister," Peeta said while wrapping his arms around you from behind. I spun around and locked my hands behind his neck. "I know," I said next, "She really is too good of a person," I paused. "Like you."

Peeta just shrugged and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I try."

I chuckled and shook my head."C'mon. We have to get this done."

**AN: Thank you for reading! I really like this story and I'm going to have so much fun writing it for you guys. Pleas review torely me know how you like it so far, follow and favorite because it means a ton to me. You am follow me on tumblr at thekingof-okay for updates and *soon, hopefully* Imll be posting them on my blog ( previously mentioned.) Until next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Peeta**

I pulled up in front of Katniss' house around ten o'clock the next morning. I stepped out of my car and made my way up to her front door. It flew open not five seconds later and I was greeted with my girlfriend looking gorgeous, as always. She was clad in a loose black t-shirt with these cut-off jean shorts that were killing me.

"Hey, babe," I greeted her and pecked her lips. I spotted her bag sitting behind her and grabbed it before she had a chance to stop me. "I can carry my own bag, Peeta," Katniss rolled her eyes, just like every other time I've carried her bags for her.

"I know you can. I just want to do it for my amazing girlfriend," I smiled and kissed her nose gently. That was what always got her to side with me.

Her mother and Prim walked into my sight, next. "Hey, Peeta!" Prim greeted me. I gave her a wave and smile, aiming it towards Katniss' mother as well. "How are you today, Mrs. Everdeen?"

"I'm okay, Peeta. It's lovely seeing you again," Mrs. Everdeen responded. She has always been such a quiet, modest woman, so unlike Prim and the polar opposite of Katniss.

"I hope you have a fun time on your trip! We'll miss you," Prim added. Katniss hugged her younger sister and then placed a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"It'll only be for three weeks, at most. We will be back before you know it," Katniss reminded her family. I loved the way she said 'we' instead of 'I.' My girlfriend turned to me and grabbed my hand, and I led her out the door. But before I could get too far, Mrs. Everdeen stopped me by placing a frail hand on my shoulder.

Her eyes were full of an emotion I couldn't exactly place. "Take good care of her, Peeta. She doesn't need any more pain than she has already suffered."

I nodded, placing my own hand on Katniss' mother's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I promise. I will never hurt Katniss. I don't believe I truly ever could." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder twice before slinking backwards and shutting the door after me.

I then joined Katniss in my car, where she was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for me. "What did my mom have to say?" She questioned. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. That discussion would be saved for another time; preferably in a more intimate setting.

Once I got on the highway, Katniss rolled down her window to let in the fresh air. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but I was distracted by her luscious chocolate waves billowing in the wind, being swept away and floating around floating around her beautiful face as she sang along to an older country song on the radio. Everything about her was just so perfect. And she was absolutely stunning. Katniss caught my glances and turned to look at me with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. She could be so naive at times, never believing in my compliments. "You are gorgeous. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you." This time, though, I could see the blush on Katniss' cheeks and the hint of a smile gracing her lips. She was trying to hide it, bite back how I made her feel, but she was struggling. "That makes me the luckiest girl in the world, then," Katniss said, and I couldn't help but feel hopeful that she would one day see her beauty. But for now, I wouldn't mind reminding her some more.

* * *

It's been two hours since I've pulled out of Katniss' driveway. We only have three left until we reach the beach house.

"I'm honestly pretty excited for this, Peeta," Katniss confessed to me.

"I am too. I get to spend three whole weeks with my amazing girlfriend, two of which I get to have you all to myself. No parents or brothers interrupting, no forced family dinners, just you and me and the beach," I told her, making sure she knew how much I loved spending time with her.

She nodded in agreement. "No, I'm totally thrilled about that. It's just... I'm kind of nervous about being there with your parents," Katniss sheepishly looked over at me.

"You've met them before, Kat. Plus, you know they love you. It's not going to be a big deal, trust me," I reassured my girlfriend. She sighed and nodded again, this time to herself, which caused me to think she was trying to convince herself. I reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers and allowing them to rest in her lap. "I promise you, this trip is going to be spectacular. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

With that, our conversation ended until I had to stop the car around an hour later because Katniss had to use the bathroom. I'll admit, I did too, but if it would refrain us from stopping, I would've sucked it up and peed in a bottle. I knew Katniss wouldn't be particularly fond of that idea, though.

After both using the bathrooms, we ordered McDonald's and Starbucks before heading back to the car. Once we were driving again, Katniss began to feed me my burger and fries, and give me my drink in between. "Okay," I chuckled, "You have got to be the best girlfriend ever."

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon when I finally pulled up in the driveway of the beach house. It really was a nice place to come and just relax, even if just for a long weekend. It was a small two-story house in a light blue color, with darker blue shutters. There was a pathway made out of small, light colored rocks leading up to the front porch. The lawn was neatly kept with a flower bed consisting on multi-colored, bright flowers stretching across the ground in front of the house.

I got out of the car and popped the trunk to grab mine and Katniss' bags. Of course, she met me around the back and tried to take her own bag. "Nuh-uh," I playfully teased her. "I'm carrying it for you, and there is nothing you can do about it," I said, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose and starting up the driveway. She pouted for a second before taking her backpack from the trunk, as well and joining me on the rocky pathway.

I decided not to knock on the front door and to just barge in, insured, because after all, this was technically my beach house, too. "Mom, Dad! Katniss and I are here!" I announce through the house. Once I said that, my father came out of the kitchen to our right.

"Peet, my boy!" He enveloped me in a hug, clapping my back in a typical "guy hug." He then turned to Katniss, who waved her hand in a greeting. Dad wasn't having it though, and pulled her into a hug as well. It obviously startled her, but she awkwardly hugged back, none the less. She gave me a surprised look over my dad's shoulder. I chuckled and finally placed our bags down next to the front door. When Katniss was finally released by my father, she took a step back and formally greeted him. "It's great to see you again, Mr. Mellark." Dad laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Please, Katniss, call me Avin. You're practically family, by now," he smiled at my girlfriend warmly. Katniss returned it before taking her bag from me.

"So where should we put our stuff?" I asked my father next. He smiled sheepishly at us.

"In the third room on the left, once you go up the stairs. Unfortunately, Peet, you'll be sleeping on the couch. Unless you want to bunk with Rye," Dad said. I chuckled, remembering when I had to share a room with him all throughout my childhood up until the my sophomore year of high school.

"There's one bed in that room though, so Katniss is taking it, and you," my dad pointed a finger at me, "will not be joining her in that bed." I sighed.

"Come on, dad, I'm nineteen years old! I'll be twenty in the fall. I think you can trust Katniss and I for a couple of nights," I reasoned with him. He just shook his head.

"Not my rules, Peeta. Reason with your mother; her house, her rules."

Then, my mother's head peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "You've got that right! I will have no funny business in this house, young man." Gee, that's the warm loving greeting I was looking for.

"Hello to you too, mom," I mumbled under my breath. I noticed Katniss fidgeting with the strap on her bag. She tends to get anxious around my parents. She told me once that it's because she wants them to accept and like her.

"Hello, Katniss," Mom called out to her, in a rather cold, monotonous voice. My girlfriend gave a tentative wave and smile in greeting.

I clapped my hands together. "Well, we really should go put our stuff away. I'll see you later." I then grabbed my bag and led Katniss up the stairs to the third door on the left.

Once we entered the room, Katniss plopped down on the bed. I could tell something was up with her. "What's wrong, baby?" I sat down on the bed next to her.

She sighed and leaned into my shoulder. "I just... don't want to embarrass myself in front of your parents. I want them to like me! I am your girlfriend after all... I guess it's just important to me."

"Trust me, Kat, they love you. They really do. My mom just doesn't show it enough as my dad does. In all honesty, you shouldn't feel like you have to do anything to win them over because, believe me, you already have."

Katniss leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Peeta. You always know how to make me feel better." She leaned up and kissed me and every thought flew out of my head. God, I loved her kisses. Her warm lips melted into mine, opening up for my younger to battle with hers. I don't know how long we were up here for, but I didn't care. As long as I had Katniss, I was content.

**AN: Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed:) please review, favorite, follow, whatever floats your boat. And you can follow me on tumblr at thekingof-okay for updates and maybe some spoilers? Hmmm? Hahah, anyways thanks guys for being super awesome readers! Also, A Foreign Love will be off hiatus in hopefully the next week! So yay! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Katniss**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Dinner had been horrible, and my mind was reeling with thoughts of how bad this vacation could get.

I sat down at the table in between Peeta and his older brother Rye. Across from me was Mrs. Mellark, in between the eldest Mellark son and Mr. Mel- Avin. There was tension in the air, and you could almost cut it with a knife.

"This dinner looks delicious, Mrs. Mellark," I tried to sound polite and make small talk to ease the awkward silence. She looked up and gave me a tight and somewhat sarcastic smile. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Peeta decided to speak up.

"So, how has the business at the bakery been going?"

Mrs. Mellark simply shrugged, but her husband shared his opinion. "Oh, it's going great! Customers really love your cheese buns, Peeta." I smiled at this. Peeta made these little golden brown rolls stuffed with cheese that are to die for. I could live off of them. His father thought that they were pretty good, as well, and added them to the bakery's menu. So far they have been a hit.

Peeta and his father continued to chat away, his brothers joining in at times. But I had nothing to contribute, and apparently neither did their mother because she hasn't spoken a word. All she does is continue to glare at me from across the table. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"So, Peeta. How is everything going between you and Katniss?" Mrs. Mellark finally said. Peeta glanced at her wondering where this was coming from.

"Pretty good, actually," he looked at me and smiled. "She's the perfect girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Peeta grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss considering we were in front of his entire family. It still made me blush.

His father smiled at us both, but his mother just scowled. "Mmhhmm. Peeta, Delly Cartwright stopped by just before we left for the beach house. She was wondering where you were."

Peeta looked at his mother confused. "Okay... Umm, I just saw her two weeks ago, though. Her friend goes to my school." Mrs. Mellark simply shrugged.

"I just thought you'd like to know." Peeta nodded skeptically and continued eating his dinner. She wasn't done, though.

"I always thought you and Delly would end up together. You threw that all away when you dragged this thing home, though," Mrs. Mellark said, waving her hand in my dierction. I looked up at her, trying to hide my expression. Did she really just refer to me as a thing?

Peeta's jaw dropped. "Mom! How cou-"

"Oh don't start with me, Peeta! I don't know why you are still with this trash. She isn't any good to you! She's just a desperate little whore who wants nothing from you but money and sex. Do you see the way she is dressed?" She gestured to my clothes. "Obviously a slut."

My mouth dropped open at her words. What have I ever done to her? Nothing! How could she say something like that to me? I felt like I was about to throw up and I'm sure I was sweating due to the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me. "I think I'm finished eating," I mumbled, pushing my chair out and heading up the stairs to my temporary bedroom.

It was one o'clock in the morning when I crept downstairs to the living room where Peeta was sleeping on the couch. I knew I wasn't supposed to be down here, but I didn't care. I tapped his shoulder, not exactly knowing how to wake him up. "Peeta," I whispered. I sighed and shook his shoulder. "Peeta!" I whispered louder. My boyfriend finally rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Katniss? What are you doing down here? Are you alright?" I could hear the urgency creeping into his voice, even though he was only half awake. I nodded half-heartedly. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

I climbed over him so my back was facing the cushions. Peeta opened his arms and I snuggled into his chest, hoping that his warmth and love would take away everything bad in my life. "Is this about what my mother said earlier?" Peeta asked after minutes of comfortable silence. I shrugged in his arms.

"Maybe. Did you say anything to her?" He nodded before leaning his cheek against my hair. "I told her to shut the fuck up because nobody will talk to my girlfriend like that. Nobody will put her down, and nobody has the right to say what she said to you! It was uncalled for! I... I don't even know how I'm related to her."

Peeta wrapped his arms around me tighter, in a protective, reassuring grip. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I promise, I'll make sure she knows never to say anything like that to you again. You don't deserve it. And everything she said was false. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and you're perfect just the way you are. I hope you know that. I love you, babe." I smiled against his bare chest and cuddled into him.

"I love you, too, Peeta. Thank you for what you said. It means a lot. You really are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

With that, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in Peeta's strong, safe arms, knowing that tomorrow would be better.

**AN: Thank you for reading! I'm trying to find the balance between updating because I'm currently writing like 5 stories right now and I'm trying to update them all evenly. So far it's not working out. So please bear with me for a bit while I figure this out. Either way, thank you a tons and please review, favorite, follow, whatever floats your boat. Remember to follow me on tumblr at: thekingof-okay for sneak-peeks, updates, etc. :) **

** P.S.- forgive me for the short chapter, finals are coming up and school is awful hectic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Peeta**

I woke up the next morning with Katniss on my chest and the bright sun shining directly into my eyes. But there were worse ways to wake up.

I could smell something cooking in the kitchen- most likely bacon and pancakes- and knew that someone (hopefully not mother) had seen Katniss and I asleep together on the couch even though we weren't supposed to be. I mentally shrugged. They would just have to deal with it, especially mom. She couldn't rule my life. I was a twenty year old man, and I was pretty sure I could make my own decisions at this point.

Katniss roused next to me, groggily sitting up and squinting in the sunlight. She was adorable in the mornings with her horrible behead. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily, fixing her tank top so it didn't expose too much of her chest.

I yawned putting one of my arms behind my head. "Around ten, I think."

Rye strolled into the living room clad in only his boxers scratching himself. "Ah, well if it isn't the lovebirds! What were you up to last night? I thought mom said no sharing a bed, Peety."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, Rye. Technically, we aren't sharing a bed. It's a couch." My brother simply laughed loudly and continued on his way- most likely determined to find food. I begrudgingly got up and followed him into the kitchen, not wanting anyone else to see Katniss and I asleep together being my motivation.

We entered the kitchen and immediately loaded our plates with bacon, eggs, and blueberry pancakes. There was still tension in the air when I sat down next to Katniss at the island. My mother shot me a dirty look and I just brushed it off. I was used to it at this point. Nothing little Peeta ever did was good enough. This time, though, I didn't care if she was upset with me; I didn't want her to make Katniss feel like she isn't loved and accepted by my family.

"Rye and I are going to head down to the beach in an hour or so. You guys up for it?" My oldest brother Barley asked Katniss and I.

My girlfriend nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we'd love to." After finishing eating, I went upstairs to change into swim shorts, leaving Katniss some privacy for her to change. I was waiting for her downstairs when she finally descended the stairs in light shorts and a white tee shirt, her hair in a braid over her shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing her hand and interlocking our fingers. Katniss nodded and we headed out the back deck, descending the stairs and onto the hot, soft sand. When I said the beach house was on the beach, I meant it literally.

We walked a bit of a ways down the beach until we found the perfect spot; underpopulated and slightly secluded. Katniss spread out our towels while I worked the umbrella securely into the sand. I looked to my left and saw Rye and Barley wading towards us with the neighbor and my lifelong best friend, Finnick Odair ( and his girlfriend Annie.)

"PEET!" Finnick yelled while running towards me and tackling me to the ground. I laughed and shoved his shoulder, effectively pushing him off of him. "How are you doing, man? I see you've brought your girl..." My best friend raised his eyebrows suggestively towards my girlfriend, who was currently taking off her top leaving her in a black bikini top and shorts. I punched his shoulder and joined Katniss under our umbrella.

"Finn... Stop. Your own girlfriend is standing right there," I said, throwing my hands out in the direction of Annie, who had her arms crossed over her chest behind the group.

"Katniss, this is my best friend Finnick Odair and his girlfriend Annie Cresta; Annie, Finn, meet Katniss Everdeen," I introduced everyone. Kat timidly waved at Finnick and Annie, who both returned it with a bright smile.

"Could you put sunscreen on my back, babe?" Katniss asked me once everyone else was occupied. I agreed and helped her, spreading the cool white substance over the tanned planes of her upper back. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

"HA. I told you we'd beat you!" Katniss said, waving her hands excitedly as Finnick pouted. "Not fair," he muttered. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around my girlfriend's shoulders.

"Way to go babe," I smiled and kissed her temple. We had just played a game of beach volleyball; Katniss, Rye, and I against Finnck, Annie, and Barley. Our team won.

I returned to the towel Katniss and I were sharing and we watched Rye try to hit on some girl. I rolled my eyes. So predictable.

"It's so hot out. Peeta, it has to be like ninety degrees out," Katniss complained, fanning herself with her hand. I chuckled and grabbed her waist, throwing her over my shoulder and running towards the water. She pounded her fists against my back, yelling at me to put her down.

"PEETA! Put me down!"

"Nope," I replied simply. Once I was in the ocean, and it was up to my knees I tossed her in. Katniss flailed and gasped when she came back up. She stood and smacked my arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Peeta Mellark?!" I chuckled and spun her around in the waves.

We spent the rest of the day in the water, splashing each other like five year olds again. It was nice to spend time with my girlfriend, away from my obnoxious brothers or best friends and complete strangers. Just Katniss and I. And that's how I always want it to be.

**AN: Voila. I hope you enjoyed, please review, follow, favorite, etc. and you can follow me on tumble at: .com, because I now have all of my stories posted there as well. Thank you tons! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Katniss**

I tried to suppress an eye roll when Peeta's mother made yet another comment aimed towards me. Peeta was still upstairs getting ready, along with the rest of the family. So, I was unfortunately stuck with Mrs. Mellark.

"I love your blouse, Mrs. Mellark," I attempted a compliment. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something I couldn't comprehend.

Then she changed the topic completely. "How did you and Peeta meet?" I smiled at the memory.

"It was through mutual friends. My roommate, Johanna, took me with her on a skiing trip one long weekend and Peeta was there with a few of his friends. He crashed into me on his way coming down the hill." Then, he tried to make up for it to taking me out to dinner. I guess it worked.

Mrs. Mellark was silent for a while after that, but her eyes still studied me skeptically and with a hint of disgust. I prayed that Peeta, Rye, anyone would come downstairs and save me from her ridicule.

"I was speaking with the Cartwrights recently. They said Delly misses Peeta so much," She finally said. I halfheartedly smiled.

"Oh yeah? Delly is a sweet girl; I've met her once or twice."

Mrs. Mellark didn't stop there though, "Peeta and her have been friends since preschool. They really are perfect for each other," She paused. "And then you came into the picture," Peeta's mother said distastefully. I tried to mask my anger towards this woman. I have never been anything but kind and sincere to her and she treats me like this?

Before I could even get a word in, she kept going. "He's deserving of more than you. He should have ended up with her; no doubt about it."

"Who should've ended up with who?" Peeta asked, finally descending the stairs to the living room, tying his tie as well. He came over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead, ignoring the look his mother was giving us.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let me fix your tie," I said, leaning forward to re-tie the accessory. He fiddled with his cuff links, blushing as my fingers worked his tie through the loop. I adjusted his collar as well before pecking his lips. "Thanks, babe," he whispered in my ear, making me blush in return.

Peeta and I were joining his parents at a fancy restaurant tonight, which I was kind of dreading. Originally, Rye and Barley were supposed to be coming as well, but they weaseled their way out somehow. Those lucky bastards.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and I immediately regretted my decision to come. First of all, the building was about ninety degrees inside, so we choose a table in the outdoor section. The wind was blowing like crazy, too, so my dress kept threatening to fly up and some of my hair loosened from my braid.

Secondly, there was a creepy guy sitting a few tables away from us who continued to stare at me throughout the entire meal. The food really wasn't all that bad, it was fairly good even. But with everything else going on around me, I couldn't enjoy the evening like I had hoped.

Peeta picked up on how I was acting and decided to take me on a walk on the beach. We hurried out the backdoor and I immediately sighed in relief. He grabbed my hand and led me down onto the sand. He swung our intertwined hands between us, not breaking the soothing silence around us. We made our way closer to the water, sitting down on the cool sand. I didn't care if I got my dress dirty anymore.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Peeta. And it's only been two days! How can I survive the rest of the week?" I spoke up finally. Peeta dropped my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple.

"I know, Kat. I don't see why my mom keeps lashing out at you. You don't deserve any of it, and I promise, as long as I'm here to protect you, there won't be a moment where you feel less than you should," Peeta leaned in and placed his lips on mine, his hands moving to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss with even more fervor.

I felt like I was melting into him, all of my problems and worries vanishing, if only for just a moment.

How did I get so lucky?

**Hehe. Thanks for reading! As always, please follow on tumblr at: .com and on twitter: tiamoboyz and instagram: csquared_ Please review, follow, favorite, etc. Also, so sorry for the poor updating skills I have... I need to find a routine in which I update... Plus we're just finishing up finals and school ends in two days! So I'll have more time to write :D (also its very short but I have another chapter for you guys!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and the plot. All characters and The Hunger Games are credited to Suzanne Collins. **

**Peeta**

_I made my way to the store front, milling around a bit before deciding on exiled the shop. I had escaped the stupid "guys day out" with my best friend Finnick. I bailed because one, I hate doing that kind of stuff, especially with Finnick, and two, he was currently sucking face with some busty blonde who could care less about what his name was. _

_I pushed open the door and the bell above my head rung, signaling a customer leaving. I was greeted with a warm gust of air that felt humid. I sighed mentally. Another heat wave. My phone began vibrating in my pocket, and I pulled it out to check who it was texting me. I took a sip of the chilled drink in my hand, my eyes trained on my phone screen. _

_The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, something heavy on top of me. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" The person who landed on me exclaimed. _

_"No, no, it's entirely my fau-" I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her hair was braided to the side, falling over her tank top clad shoulder. But her eyes- those are what got me. They were gray, such an abnormal color, and it intrigued me. _

_"Hi," I whispered. The girl smiled gently down at me._

_"Hey."_

My eyes snapped open and flitted down to the sleeping beauty in my arms. She was still asleep and she looked so peaceful and unbelievably beautiful. Her head was burrowed into the space between my shoulder and neck, her cheek resting against my chest.

God, I love her.

My mind drifted back to the dream I just had. It was from the day I first met Katniss, also known as the best day of my life. After I had breathlessly introduced myself, I helped her up and apologized about four hundred times.

Later though, she agreed to go on a date with me. And so it began.

"Mmm, Peeta..." Katniss mumbled in her sleep, curling further into my chest. She let out a deep sigh before wrapping her arm tighter around my waist. I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach when I looked at her.

How did I get so lucky?

I couldn't resist from peppering her face with gentle kisses, upon her nose and cheeks. Katniss squirmed under my lips caressing her skin, her eyes flying open and meeting mine.

"What are you doing?"

I chuckled. Of course she would react like that. "Love you too, Kat."

She rolled over onto her back, stretching her limbs out. "Oh, shut it Peeta. You were the one watching me sleep like the stalker you are."

I pretended to be offended. "How could you say that?! I was simply admiring my gorgeous girlfriend." Katniss rolled her eyes at me and smacked my arm playfully before rolling out of bed landing on the hardwoods with a soft thud. I watched her pad over to the bathroom.

"Damn, babe. It should be illegal for you to wear the in front of me," I remarked, sitting up and propping myself against the headboard. She turned her head to glare at me over her shoulder. I chuckled, shaking my head. I heard the bathroom door click shut and a few seconds later, the shower turn on.

I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and slipping them on. I left the room and headed downstairs, meeting the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Hey Rye, Bran, dad. Where's mom?" I greeted, noticing my mothers absence. Not that it bothered me, it was actually a relief that she wasn't present for once.

"She's out on the patio. Didn't want to eat in here, I guess," Rye responded. I nodded, making my way to the fridge to get syrup for the pancakes my dad had made. I gathered two plates with three pancakes each, several strips of bacon, and two cups; one filled with coffee and another with orange juice. I never liked coffee, even with sugar it milk added. It just never appealed to me.

I set the plates and glasses down on the island. I pulled out a stool for myself and began to eat, waiting for Katniss to join me. A few minutes later, she rounded the corner into the kitchen and greeted my father and brothers, finally ending up next to me.

"Good morning, Avin. Same to you, Rye and Bran." Katniss plopped down next to me and greedily snatched her plate from me, immediately digging in.

She made a groan in the back of her throat to express her enjoyment. "Did you make these?" She asked my father. He nodded.

"Yes, I did. You seem to like them." Katniss nodded and turned back to her breakfast. I nudged her shoulder.

"But mine are better, right?" She smiled up at me and leaned over to peck my lips.

"Of course. Yours are always the best." I smiled, content with her answer.

"So," Brandon spoke up, "What do you want to do today?" I shrugged my shoulders, shoveling another fork-full of pancakes into my mouth.

"I've always wanted to go to an aquarium," Katnuss pipes up between sips of her coffee. I put and arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do." The sliding glass doors adjoining the kitchen and outdoor patio slid open and I turned to see who it was, obviously being my mother. I swiveled back around, turning all of my attention to my, unknowingly rubbing Katniss' arm.

"What is 'exactly what we're going to do?" Mom questioned aloud. Why does she need to be in everyones business? I was 19 years old, for goodness sake!

"Kat and Peet are going to the aquarium, and we'll probably tag along as long as there's food involved," Rye announced gesturing to Brandon. Our mother nodded, setting her dishes in the sink and beginning to wash them. The room then for eerily quiet.

"Were you two sleeping together last night?" I instantly froze, feeling my face heat up. I glanced at Katniss out of the corner of my eye and she looked over at me, panic written all over her face. I knew what she was getting at, but I decided to play stupid.

"What are you talking about? We would never do that with you in the house, mom! Why would you even th-"

She cut me off. "Oh, knock it off, Peeta! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You and," she paused, looking at Katniss, "her slept in the same room, in the same bed. And that is not what we had agreed on."

"We didn't agree on anything! At least on my part I didn't! You simply told me what to do. I'm 19 years old now, I think I can decided where I'll sleep." I notice how quiet my father has been throughout this whole conversation.

My mother crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "As long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules. And so will your 'guest.'" Then, she turned an walked straight out of the room. Gradually, my brothers and father made their way out of the kitchen, most likely sensing that Katniss and I needed some privacy.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's stupid that she gives me these ridiculous rules. We don't have to-"

"No," Katniss cut me off, "Your mother is right. It's her house, her rules, so if she wants us to sleep separately, we will. I'm not going to push her anymore than I have."

I pressed my forehead to her shoulder, wrapping my arms fully around her. "I promise, the second they leave, everything will change. We'll have the whole place to ourselves to do whatever we want."

"Mmmm. That does sound pretty nice," She admitted, running her fingers through my hair.

* * *

An hour and a half later, we're at the aquarium. Katniss is like a kid in a candy shop; I always knew she liked sea creatures, but not this much. She pulled me through every room, stopping at every plate of glass to gawk for several minutes before moving on to the next. When we reached the tunnel that had water and animals coming from all angles, making a 360 around us, it was like she was in heaven.

"Peeta! Oh my God! Look at those fish... They're beautiful." She rushed over to them, placing her hands on the glass separating our two worlds. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I bent down to whisper is her ear. "I know something that is even more beautiful." Katniss twisted around in my arms, putting her hands flat on my chest and leaning her back against the glass.

Rye and Bran are long gone by this point, with Rye chasing down some girl while Bran snacked at the food court.

"Oh really. And what would that be?"

"You."

I leaned down a bit while she stood on her tip-toes, connecting our lips in the middle. What started off as a sweet, innocent kiss turned very passionate and fierce moments later. We didn't take into consideration that we were in public, or that there were most likely other people watching us. Neither of us cared, really, in the heat of the moment.

Something knocked against the glass seconds later, and we jumped apart, frightened by the noise. On the otherwise of the barrier was a dolphin milling around. It must've bumped against the glass, intervening with Katniss and I's make-out session.

"I guess he didn't want us making out in front of him," Katniss said, referring to the dolphin. I chuckled and slipped my hand into hers, leading her out of the tunnel and into one of the other rooms.

*****IMPORTANT*** Next week my family and I will be moving, and the internet will take about a week to set up, so starting NEXT saturday (the 20th) I wont be able to update for a week. Im so sorry, but as soon as the Internet is set up i will update more than once! I promise! Also, I apologize for the lack of updates lately. I'm starting two new fics and got caught up in them. Thank you for reading! You can review, favorite, follow, etc. and please follow me on tumblr at .com for updates and sneak peeks:) **


End file.
